


Queen of the Ashes

by Psyga315



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Dracarys Ensues, Gen, Multiple Ashes, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Daenerys says her now memetic line, but now with the reference to Pokemon in mind as she rules over the boys from Pallet Town.





	Queen of the Ashes

“I am not here to be queen of the ashes!” Daenerys groaned as she sat in a throne room full of nothing but ten-year-old boys and their electric mice.

“CHECK IT OUT! ANOTHER NEW POKEMON!” One of the boys shouted as he pointed to Drogon.

“WOW! WHAT IS THIS POKEMON?” The other boy held up a Pokedex.

“ **This is a real dragon. You’ve already scanned this dragon before, you dingus.** ” The Pokedex said.

“Who’s the gym leader here!?” A third boy asked Daenerys.

“…Dracarys.” Daenerys sighed as Drogon spat hot fire onto the legion of Ashes. She bemoaned the kids…


End file.
